A Key to the Unknown
by Yukito-sama
Summary: CCS SPOILERS AHEAD! Riku has been transported back to Destiny Island after meeting a strange warrior. He now wields a Key Blade but he can only see in darkness. Kairi vows to help Riku find and rescue Sora, no matter what.
1. Another Side, Another Story

Sora walked in silence down the empty road, listening to the birds sing in the neighboring trees as the night surrounded him. In the distance he could hear waves hitting an unseen shore. He was lost, again. He had to find her; he didn't want to lose Kairi after all they had been through. Sora couldn't handle the pain once more. He had lost the people he cared for one too many times and he began to wonder if he was destined to be apart from them forever.  
  
Reaching into his pocket Sora pulled out a small star shaped object. He smiled to himself. It was Kairi's good luck charm. She had given it to him long ago and he promised to return it to her, what ever the cost may be. Sora closed his hand around the charm and smiled to himself. His memories of Kairi kept him company in his moments of sorrow and feelings of helplessness. She is the force that continued to push him forward; to keep him moving and not to give up.  
  
With a sigh Sora slowly opened his eyes. He paused as his eyes focused on what lay around him. The road split into four different paths, branching off from the point in which he stood. Neither road looked different from the next. Sora turned around, wondering where to go and soon wondering which road he had taken. He felt his heart skip a beat and slipped Kairi's good luck charm into his pocket.  
  
All of a sudden there was silence. Sora raised his eyes to the heavens, watching as flocks of birds disappeared without a sound. He looked away from the sky and paused. 'Utter silence,' Sora thought. A strange feeling crossed over him and he felt like something began to tug at his body; his heart.  
  
Sora turned slowly, his eyes rising to a boulder that he had passed only moments before. He couldn't move. He continued to stare at the boulder, wondering what could be there, what had drawn his attention to the simple object. Sora knew nothing was there when he passed it by and he hadn't seen another person in days. The feeling that he had, though, was something too familiar.  
  
"A fragmented tale." a soft voice seemed to whisper, riding on the slightest breeze that suddenly appeared. "A world without you. . . . The eyes will close."  
  
'That voice,' Sora thought. He narrowed his eyes and continued to stare at the boulder. 'Where have I heard it?'  
  
Slowly a figure immerged from behind the boulder, dressed in, what seemed like, the shadows itself. Sora's eyes widened as the person continued to move forward, slowly making its way towards him. Instinctively Sora reached for the Keyblade but was frightened to remember he no longer had it. He took a step back but froze.  
  
'. . . Something so natural. . . .' a voice whispered deep within Sora's mind. He had heard it once before, when had turned into a creature of the darkness.  
  
"No." Sora whispered. His body shuddered as the unknown figure swiftly closed in on him. He stared up into the shadowed face, feeling his heart pounding.  
  
Sora let out a frightened gasp as the person in the hooded over coat raised his head slightly. The person stopped a moment as a breeze passed by them. The hood to the person's over coat lifted, letting Sora catch a glimpse of a shinning yellow eye. A smile passed over the person's face as they began to walk once more. Sora braced himself, feeling terror wash over him, but the person faded and slipped through Sora, disappearing into a grey mist.  
  
**********  
  
Darkness had swallowed the nameless city as a strange storm slowly filled the air. Lightning flashed across the clouded sky, sending shadows dancing and rain falling to the ground. The town seemed dead but the neon lights from the stores blazed on, casting a rainbow of lights into the forming puddles of rain. Much had changed since Riku's endless drifting through the darkness.  
  
Riku stood atop on one of the buildings. He had traveled through the darkness, swimming through its depths and managing to survive. One thing had troubled him; he had no memory of his return to the world outside of the darkness and his eyesight was all but gone. He moved around blindfolded, obeying his other sense which seemed to be heightened after his predestined journey through the world of the heartless. He wasn't on Destiny Island though or any of the other worlds he had seen. This place, this city was something completely new.  
  
The rain around Riku began to grow and a gust of wind suddenly burst past him. He turned his head as the wind directed him and listened. Below the soft sounds of the rain he could hear footsteps. Riku turned his body towards the noise and listened. Beneath the blindfold he could see a burst of light and the sound of thunder followed close behind.  
  
Slowly the footsteps grew louder; closer than before. Riku lowered his head as if straining to see the world below him. The footsteps stopped and the only sound he heard was the thunder rumbling softly. A strange feeling surged from within him and an image flashed in his mind. The stranger was looking up into the sky, looking towards him, and cloaked in darkness.  
  
Riku felt a familiar pressure through his body as he heard the soft hissing and clicking of the Heartless. Even though Riku had forced himself away from the horrible past, the Heartless still listened to him. Riku didn't move as he heard the strange whispers from the Heartless as they slowly closed in on the strange figure. There were hundreds of them, each one of them wanting the same thing from this stranger.  
  
Laughter drifted on the wind as the sound of a weapon being unsheathed ripped through the storm. A brilliant light flashed before him and his heart faltered for a moment. Riku cocked his head to one side, listening to the battle commence below him. Who ever the stranger was, he was strong and he brandished two Keyblades. Riku smiled slightly as a sudden wind blew past him.  
  
Silence. The man had killed them all and stood in the midst of nothing. He stared up at Riku and Riku returned the strange stare. The hooded man smiled and jumped onto the building's wall. Defying gravity he ran up the building's side, dodging the Heartless and attacking any in his way. More, though, began to file out of the wall, but the man didn't seem to be at any odd.  
  
'Where's Sora?' a voice whispered, echoing in Riku's mind. Slowly he inched forwards to the edge of the building. 'We must find him.' the voice whispered harshly. Riku slowly pulled off his blindfold, keeping his eyes tightly shut. The rain hit his eyelids, causing sensations that were long forgotten.  
  
Suddenly Riku fell forwards, the wind whipping around him. He reached out into the air, sensing that the man running towards him had thrown one of the Keyblades. His hand took hold of the Keyblade's hilt and Riku quickly slashed into a Heartless that had suddenly appeared. He heard the rushing wind and could hear the stranger running towards him as he fell.  
  
An image suddenly flashed into Riku's mind. It was Destiny Island; the secret place that had lied beneath the trees. There was something there. The image of a door flashed in his mind suddenly, slowly opening. The image turned into that of a meteor shower, the one that had brought Kairi to the island. Something was happening.  
  
'His voice. . . . .' Riku thought. 'It's left me.'  
  
'This time, I'll fight.' Those words seemed to scream within Riku's mind as he and the unknown man passed each other in the air.  
  
Time seemed to slow as word filled Riku's mind. Image flashed behind his eyes, bringing back so many feelings of hate and fear. "The third enemy. . . . Is Nobody." Riku whispered.  
  
'Who is Nobody, you ask?' the voice whispered in Riku's mind. The sound of laughter filled his head. 'They are the non-existent ones.'  
  
Riku let out a frightened gasp and he suddenly felt like he was floating. The sound of the rain was gone and he couldn't sense the Heartless. 'Something happened.' Riku thought. He forced his eyes open and saw nothing but darkness.  
  
'We have come for you, my Liege.' someone said.  
  
'You are the source of all the Heartless.' a voice whispered  
  
"Sora?" Riku whispered, the word seeming to force its way out of him.  
  
The sound of crying suddenly echoed through the endless darkness. 'Sora. . . . . Why?'  
  
'Your Highness, but why?'  
  
'Behind the darkness there is no light.' The voice that spoke seemed to whisper those words into Riku's ears. It sounded familiar.  
  
"What is this place?" Riku yelled.  
  
'Is this the answer you've been looking for?'  
  
Riku twisted his body to the source of the voice, only to find the fading image of Sora. He reached out to touch his lost friend, but there was nothing but the continuing darkness that swelled with every breath.  
  
'This is the world in it's true form.' the voice said, slowly fading out.  
  
"Maybe. . . ." Riku whispered closing his eyes. He wrapped his arms around himself and sighed heavily. "Maybe our journey meant nothing after all."  
  
**********  
  
Kairi looked out across the beach. The waves licked at the shore and pulled away slowly. In the waters she could see the fish swimming happily around. Everyday she would sit on the dock, watching the sky and the ocean. A soft wind rustled through the leaves of the palm trees, pulling at her long hair. She had hopped that Sora would return, but it didn't seem like he would. It had been years since she lost him. Her world had changed even more than the time she had lost Sora to Ansem.  
  
Sora had promised to return. Kairi always knew he would keep that promise. So she waited. Every day she returned to the island and waited. Her parents were worried but nothing could keep her away from the island and her memories. She had to be there when Sora arrived. Kairi wanted to be the first one to see him, to greet him, and to make sure that nothing would tear them apart. She knew she wouldn't survive another time of having Sora ripped away.  
  
With a soft sigh Kairi stood. She stretched her arms sleepily and stared out into the ocean. There was nothing out there. There was no sign of life beyond the fish swimming in the sun bathed water. Kairi lowered her eyes and turned away from the ocean. She was only torturing herself but she had to keep some strand of hope.  
  
A loud explosion from the sky quickly caught Kairi's attention. She had jumped at the sound and spun around quickly, gasping at what she saw. Her heart skipped a beat as she raised her eyes to the sky. The clouds parted as a bright object appeared. It fell slowly at first, looking much like a shooting star.  
  
Kairi felt a smile form across her face. "Sora." she whispered. She turned and ran down the length of the pier. Every so often she would steal a glimpse of the falling object and her joy would grow. After the years of separation they would be together again.  
  
The sun washed over Kairi as she slowed to a jog on the sand. As she neared the water she slowly came to a stop. Kairi put her hands behind her and watched, in silence, as the meteor fell from the sky. A wind rushed past her, causing her hair to flutter behind her. The meteor's tail grew and it slashed angrily through the clouds.  
  
Suddenly the meteor disappeared. Kairi cocked her head to one side. 'What happened?' she thought. She took a few steps forwards and stopped when the water began to wash around her ankles. 'Did I imagine it?' she wondered. Another gust of wind pushed by her, this one stronger than the last.  
  
A clap of thunder suddenly burst through the sky. Kairi jumped and took a few steps back. She gazed up into the sky only to find a mass of black clouds forming. Her eyes widened as she watched the clouds in silence. Kairi shudder and felt a wave of fear creep through her body.  
  
"Hey, Kairi."  
  
Kairi spun around quickly. Tidus was waving at her franticly; the other kids were pushing past him in a hurry. She glanced over her shoulders. The clouds were growing and seemed to reach out for the island. There was something about those clouds that reminded Kairi of when she was kidnapped. Deep inside her, the same feelings of fear and loneliness were churning slowly.  
  
"Come on, Kairi." Wakka yelled. He had pushed Tidus away, telling him to get going. "A bad storm is comin'. We gotta head home."  
  
"Okay." Kairi said. She hurried up the beach, following the others to the dock. They began to file into their own boats, feverishly untying their crafts from the small pier. Some of the other children would help the smaller ones but they seemed to fend for themselves.  
  
Kairi came to a stop on the pier and looked out at the ocean. Large waves were beginning to form, smashing into the dock slowly. She let out a nervous breath. "Sora."  
  
"Are you okay?" Wakka asked, putting a hand on Kairi's shoulder.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Kairi replied with a forced smile. Wakka helped her into her boat and untied it skillfully. Her boat slowly began to float out into the deepening water. Every wave seemed to take hold of the boat a pull it deeper and deeper into the ocean.  
  
Kairi looked up into the dark sky and then back at the island. It was empty of life. She heaved a heavy sigh and took the paddle from her boat, dipping it into the water. 'I'll be back tomorrow.' Kairi thought as the first drop of rain hit her. 


	2. A Changed Land

'The door has opened.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!'  
  
'What are you talking about? We gotta find Kairi!'  
  
'Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. . . . We can't let fear stop us. . . . I'm not afraid of the darkness.'  
  
Riku raised his head, slowly opening his eyes. He winced in pain and turned his head violently to one side. He could barely keep his eyes open, even though the light was dim. The years in the darkness had impaired his vision, so much so that he could only see in the darkness. Through the moments of blurry and painful sight, Riku recognize some of the hazy objects. The roots of a tree jutted out from the cold ground and rocks were embedded in the earth here and there. Drawings, though, graced everything within view. Some were his handy work while others had unknown creators.  
  
Slowly Riku began to tie the scrap of cloth before his eyes, hoping the pain would cease with the comforting darkness. It was a memento from his days of darkness, stolen from Ansem's cloak. He rested against a large rock and his mind pounded with echoing voices. Those voices were familiar but their words were jumbled together and meant nothing.  
  
"I'm home." Riku whispered. His own voice seemed alien to him now. He didn't know how long he had been in the darkness after meeting the stranger. It felt like a life time. Now, though, he was back on Destiny Island and he didn't know how. In a moment of thunder and a flashing light, he was home.  
  
Riku slowly let his body slip to the ground. His body was exhausted. He felt like he had gone through a horrific battle. In a way, though, he had; as he floated through the endless darkness he fought to stay human. The darkness tried to take him but something lived within Riku that only he knew. It was the desire to return to Sora. It was as simple as that, though. He wanted to be with his old friend, embrace him, and confess everything that had plagued his mind. Now, on Destiny Island, he could do that.  
  
Warmth surrounded Riku's body and he closed his eyes from beneath the folded cloth. Letting a soft sigh escape him, he slept. For the first time in years his sleep was dreamless. For countless nights his mind had been plagued with visions of the Heartless and Ansem. Riku would jerk awake, not knowing if it was morning or night, and only know the horror of what he saw. Because of Ansem he was forever linked with the Heartless, even if he liked the idea or not.  
  
Hours passed and Riku slept in silence. When he finally woke he could hear the ocean softly. He wanted to leave this dark area and step out into the sun light. He wanted to open his eyes and see the friends he had left behind. Most of all, Riku wanted to see Sora. He had to apologize for everything he did; for all the pain he went through. He was the cause of it all.  
  
Riku sat and listened to the world around him. The ocean swept softly against the shore and the birds sang in the palm trees. Time meant nothing to Riku and he did not know if it was day or night. All he knew is that the world out side was void of familiar voices. No one seemed to be there. He was alone again.  
  
"Hey Kairi, look at this!" a soft voice called out.  
  
For a moment Riku held his breath, wondering if he had been found.  
  
"Oh Selphie, that one is perfect!" another voice cooed. This one Riku recognized quickly. It was Kairi. "We can make a necklace if we find a few more! I guess the storm wasn't so bad after all."  
  
Riku let out a heavy sigh and turned his head to one side. 'There was a storm,' he thought, remembering the flash of light and thunder. He ran a hand through his hair and frowned. Riku wondered if that was how he returned home. As his mind wandered he remembered the day he heard of Kairi. She had arrived the night of a meteor shower, one similar to the one he heard the night he meet the stranger.  
  
A sudden gasp caused Riku to pause in his thoughts. He didn't dare move. "There's someone here." Selphie whispered in a frightened. "I'm gonna get Wakka and Tidus." She turned and ran off quickly.  
  
"Maybe he didn't see us." Kairi replied, her voice shaking. "Selphie?"  
  
Riku slowly stood. He could hear Kairi gasp in fear, obviously from his sudden movement and his dark clothes. He turned his head so Kairi could look at his face. Deep inside Riku hoped that Kairi would recognize him, despite the blind fold and the years of separation. His hopes were crushed in one swift movement.  
  
"Who are you?" Kairi asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Kairi." Riku whispered reaching out for his lost friend.  
  
Quickly Kairi dodged his hand. "How do you know my name? How did you get here without anyone seeing you?"  
  
Riku turned his body once more so he was facing Kairi. "Don't you recognize me? Kairi, it's me. . . ."  
  
As Riku reached out for Kairi once more he heard the sound of running feet. Without much thought he seized Kairi, spinning her around quickly and pulled her close. Holding out his hand the Oblivion appeared in his grasp. He moved the blade till it was barley touching her throat. She let out a frightened gasp, too frightened to scream.  
  
"Kairi!" Selphie screamed.  
  
"Let her go." The voice belonged to Tidus. Riku could remember the cheerful voice and it seemed like age didn't change it too much.  
  
"If you let me explain. . . ." Riku said, slowly putting space between them all. The sound of an unsheathing sword caused him to pause. Something inside told him to listen to them, but something else told Riku to prove himself to them. "I would put that away if I were you."  
  
Laughter filled the air. "You shouldn't be talkin'." Wakka said, his voice never losing its accent. "You're gonna face the best fighters on Destiny Island. You wouldn't stand a chance against me and Tidus."  
  
A smile crossed Riku's face. He let go of Kairi and spun his Keyblade. Slowly he got down into a fighting stance, pointing the tip of the blade at his opponents. "I should warn you two, I'm much tougher than I look. I've fought against people and creatures you could never imagine."  
  
"Right." Tidus laughed. Riku heard as Tidus' blade slashed through the air. "Anyone can talk tough. It takes a real man to truly fight."  
  
"I see your point. Then let's see what you've got." Riku said, the sly smile never leaving his pale face.  
  
Riku swung his Keyblade hard, hitting the blitz ball that Wakka had quickly thrown. The blitz ball flew back to Wakka, smacking him in the stomach. He fell to the ground, gasping for air. The others stood in amazed and stunned silence. For a moment Riku wondered if Tidus would give up, but he knew otherwise.  
  
Tidus let out a cry of anger and he lunged forward. Riku quickly blocked the attacks, not wanting to injure his old friend. Their blades struck against the other and the two drew away. Riku swung his Keyblade around, listening as Tidus' heavy breath moved with his every movement.  
  
Parrying another strike Riku gave Tidus a swift kick to the stomach, knocking him down instantly. He gasped for air and Selphie rushed to his side. Kairi inched away from Riku, slowly turning back to her friends. For a few seconds there was only the sound of Tidus gasping for air.  
  
Riku smiled and pointed slung the Keyblade over his shoulder. "You two could never beat me. I don't know why you thought you could now."  
  
"Ri. . . . Riku?" Tidus said between gasps.  
  
All Riku did was give a curt nod. He heard the others gasp in surprise. He turned his head slightly, and sighed. "I came back so I can apologize to Kairi. . . . And to see Sora one last time."  
  
"Oh my God." Kairi whispered, clamping her hands over her mouth. Riku turned his head so he faced her. "I thought you knew. Sora disappeared after he. . . ."  
  
Riku narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Shit." His voice echoed through the secret place, stronger than it had ever been.  
  
**********  
  
The sun washed over Riku as he sat silently at the dock. He listened to the waves as they rocked the boats that had been tied up for the day. After their meeting the others didn't bother with him. Riku could hear them though, whispering about him and wondering what had happened. He wouldn't tell them. He had a feeling Kairi never explained what had happened to any of them either. There didn't seem to be a use.  
  
A soft wind rustled by Riku, kissing his skin softly and causing his hair to flutter behind him. He wished he could take off his blindfold and look at the world; to see the faces he seemed to forget. Riku knew that the others were giving him strange looks; he didn't eyes to know it. A tear emerged from his eyes, quickly being wiped away by the blindfold.  
  
"Riku?" Kairi's voice called from behind him.  
  
"What?" Riku whispered, not bothering to move. He kept his face in the sun's direction, wondering if it was setting. He remembered watching the sunsets from the trees, listening to Kairi and Sora talk. There were times, though, when Riku and Sora were the only ones watching the sunset. Riku missed those times when he and Sora would sit in silence and being near each other was something they enjoyed. Once they fell asleep, after a day of training, and Riku woke to find Sora snuggled against, his soft lips tilted in a soft smile.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kairi asked. The boards of the dock creaked under her steps. She came to a stop beside Riku and slowly took a seat. For a moment they sat in silent, the wind moving around them silently. Kairi moved around restlessly and finally spoke. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Riku lowered his head. "Sora. He never returned to the island?"  
  
"No." Kairi replied. She shifted once more. "I was the only one. He-he wasn't able to move fast enough. He could have, if he really wanted to. Something was holding him back though."  
  
"What?"  
  
Kairi placed a hand on Riku's shoulder, causing him to turn and face her. He could almost see the sad expression on her face. This was something that was tearing her apart and had been for years. "He wanted to go back for you. Sora never said anything, but I knew he did." Kairi's hand traveled from Riku's shoulder to his face. He moved away slightly but welcomed the friendly touch as her fingers grazed over the blindfold. "What happened to you?"  
  
Riku turned his face away, feeling Kairi's fingers trail across his cheek. "I locked myself away with the Heartless. I had to; to help Sora close the door to Kingdom Heart." Riku paused as his voice broke. He closed his eyes tightly, forcing new tears to break free. "I told him to take care of you and he looked at me and nodded. King Mickey helped Sora lock the door. Then there was nothing but darkness. I battled with the Heartless, forcing myself to remember everything. The Heartless began to obey me and they left me alone. King Mickey, though, he gave in to the darkness and disappeared."  
  
For a moment Kairi was silent. She cleared her throat and shifted her weight. "Why do you have to wear. . . ."  
  
"Because the light hurts me." Riku said, cutting Kairi off. He turned his face sharply away, so that Kairi could only see the back of his head. "I lived in darkness for years and my eyes grew accustomed to it. Somehow. . . . Somehow I was freed from the darkness and I couldn't see without blinding myself. So I have to wear this until I am able to see again, which may never happen."  
  
The two sat in silence for minutes, neither one bothering to speak after Riku's explanation. Clouds passed over head as the sun slowly set. The others were growing weary and were talking about leaving. Riku wondered where he could sleep. The secret place was all that came to mind; his parents, he thought, must have left after his disappearance. Soon the darkness would settle across the island and Riku would be able to wander with some type of sight.  
  
"Riku?" Kairi whispered. Riku turned his head only to acknowledge he heard her. She paused for a moment and suddenly stood. "I want you to come with me."  
  
"Where?" Riku asked.  
  
"Just come on." Kairi said, seizing Riku's hand.  
  
Kairi lead Riku down the dock. He followed without a word, wondering what would happen. He listened as the others moved out of their way, their voices gone for those moments. Riku could feel their eyes on him; wondering what Kairi was doing with him. He knew they viewed him as an outcast; no longer one of them.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Riku finally asked.  
  
"To the secret place." Kairi replied. She never let go of Riku's hand, her fingers seeming to guide him with every step. "Duck."  
  
Riku followed Kairi's order and lowered his head. He felt the leaves of the large tree brush against him. The cool air from beneath the tree encompassed him as he was lead deeper into the hiding place. The sound of the ocean was gone now and the only sound he could hear was their footsteps and Kairi's breathing. Something was strange about it all. Riku couldn't figure out what she was doing.  
  
Then they stopped. Riku took a few steps past Kairi and stopped. He turned and faced her. Silence surrounded them. He wondered what she was doing; how she was looking at him. For an instant Riku felt uncomfortable. Kairi was studying him. He could feel her eyes on him.  
  
"You didn't bring me here just to stare at me, did you?" Riku asked harshly.  
  
"No." Kairi said softly. She took a few steps forward and paused when she was only inches from Riku. Her hands were slowly raised to Riku's faced. Her fingers took hold of the blindfold, sliding beneath it.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Riku cried.  
  
Riku pushed Kairi away and took a step back at once. He let out a cry of surprise as the blindfold broke free from his eyes. He cursed himself as he stumbled backwards, knowing that he shouldn't have done such a stupid thing. Riku closed his eyes tightly and held his hands to his eyes. He collapsed to his knees as he suddenly felt a rush of tears in his eyes.  
  
Kairi came to Riku's side and knelt beside him. She let the blindfold fall to the ground. Her hands cupped Riku's chin and slowly forced his face to turn to her. Riku let his hands slip from his face. The tears streaked down his cheeks and for the first time in years he opened his deep blue eyes and saw Kairi's face. He saw how she changed; her hair longer, she was taller, and her eyes had a sad look to them  
  
Tears rolled down Riku's face as he squinted in pain, trying to focus Kairi's face. She smiled softly, her own eyes beginning to well up with tears. She slowly brought Riku into a consoling embrace. He sobbed and she only listened, her own tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kairi." Riku whispered. The tears streamed down his face as Kairi smiled and kissed his forehead lightly. In a way the feeling of her lips on his skin hurt him. As much as Riku cared for Sora, he knew that the kiss should have gone to him. Riku lowered his eyes and let out a sob. "I'm sorry, Kairi. . . . I'm so sorry." 


	3. A Clouded Sky

The sky was cloudless and the sun dipped into the ocean. Sora sat on the bank of the ocean, staring into the distance. His shoes were beside him and his hair was drying in the warm air. He sat in silence and watched as the water tried to catch his still feet. A soft smile formed across his face as the water licked at his toes.  
  
A shadow slowly encompassed Sora, but he didn't seem to care. He turned to face the stranger. The smile on his face never left as his eyes met with those of a silver haired man. The man was a little older than Sora, his eyes, a dull blue-gray, shinning with joy as he took a seat beside Sora. The two looked at each other in silence, the waves making the only sound to be heard.  
  
Sora turned his head and looked back to the horizon. He heaved a heavy sigh and looked down at his hands. "He looks just like you." he whispered, the wind slowly caressing his face. Sora looked once more at the silver haired man. He looked at him and smiled.  
  
"The one you told me about?" the man asked. He looked at Sora and smiled softly. "Riku, was it?"  
  
"Yeah." Sora said in a whisper. He stared at the man, taking in every aspect about him. The similarities between this nameless man and Riku were striking. There was something, though, that was different about them. Sora couldn't figure it out. "You never told me your name." he whispered.  
  
"I'm called Taigan." the man said with a slight smile. He looked back at the ocean and sighed happily. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
Sora nodded and brought his legs close to him. He rested his chin on his knees and stared deep into the world before him. "Back on Destiny Island you could see sunsets like these everyday. They were really nice."  
  
Taigan glanced at Sora. "Did you ever sit and watch them with anyone?"  
  
"Yeah." Sora replied with a cheerful nod. "Kairi and Riku would watch them with me. Kairi loved to look at the sun's rays in the sky and just go on about them. Me, though, I liked how the sun turned the water different colors on the horizon. Like right now!" Sora pointed out to the water and smiled. The water around the slipping sun was painted different shades of red. "See? I love seeing it."  
  
"It is beautiful." Taigan whispered. He stared out into the water, his eyes half closed. For a moment it seemed like Taigan would lose himself in the memories in his mind. He blinked, though, and raised his eyes to the sky. "Did Riku like the sunsets as much as you?"  
  
Sora shrugged. "I don't know. He was always really quiet when we watched them. There was one time, though, that seemed really nice." Sora rested his chin on his knee once more. He stared out to the dimming sky and smiled softly. "Everyone on the island loved to practice their fighting skills with each other. Riku was the best of us; we both fought with wooden swords. He would train me so I could be like him.  
  
"That day we trained really hard. Kairi had left earlier because her parents needed her home, so it was just the two of us. We just sat on the pier, watching the sun set and listening to the birds. I guess we both drifted off around the same time. When I woke up, my head was in Riku's lap and he was looking at me; smiling actually. It seemed really weird but it was nice. We went home and never really said much else."  
  
"You really seem to care about Riku." Taigan said. He lowered himself onto his elbows and looked at the sky above them. "I bet he cares about you as well. The two of you seem like good friends."  
  
"Yeah." Sora whispered. "Friends."  
  
With a heavy breath Sora stood and slowly began to walk towards the water. He glanced over his shoulder, watching as Taigan slowly sat up. The silver haired man watched as Sora turned once more and continued his walk into t the water. The waves crashed into him, but he never moved. Slowly the water encircled around him, reaching higher and higher with every step he took.  
  
"Sora, what are you doing?" Taigan asked, cocking his head to one side. He moved his hand slightly. "That wound is going to open up if you let the waves crash into you so much."  
  
"I just wanna show you something. I think you'll like it." Sora said with a broad smile. He turned and faced the water before. A wave rose a few yards before Sora, growing with every lurch. Sora raised his hands and closed his eyes. "Blizzaga."  
  
A sudden wave of frost flew from the palms of Sora's hands, freezing the water instantly. The spray of the wave instantly turned into snow, falling around Sora softly. He turned and looked at Taigan and smiled happily. The silver haired man smiled back, never moving.  
  
Taigan rested his chin on his knees and stared at the auburn haired boy. "You just have to show off, don't you?" He slowly stood, throwing his calf- length black jacket behind him. Taigan began to walk towards the water, letting the waves lap at his bare feet. With every step he took the waves reached higher, little by little. The water darkened his navy blue pants and caused it to stick to him.  
  
Coming to rest beside Sora, Taigan looked at the wall of glistening ice. He glanced at Sora and sneered. He turned his dull eyes back to the ice and narrowed them. Taigan raised his hand to the ice and stared hard past it. His lips moved, but Sora couldn't hear a word he said. Suddenly the ice before them melted with a sizzle.  
  
"Whoa." Sora whispered. He turned to Taigan but he had begun to walk back towards the beach. Sora quickly made his way to his side, looking up at him and smiling. "So, I take it you know some spells."  
  
Taigan gave a curt nod, keeping his eyes focused on something before them. "Years ago I learned from a very well known sorcerer." For a moment Taigan's eyes darkened with a sense of anger, but the emotion left quickly. "He taught me everything I know, including how to fight with a sword. He took me under his wing and protected me. Now he's gone and I don't really mind the loss."  
  
Sora paused a moment, shocked at the sudden hatred Taigan was emitting. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped. Taigan had left his side once more and was walking towards his home. A figure stood beside one of the doors, disappearing quickly inside. Taigan followed, saying nothing and forgetting his jacket and shoes.  
  
Mumbling to himself Sora rushed up the beach, gathering his shoes and than Taigan's things. He wondered what had caused the change of mood in his friend; was it the magic or the visitor? Sora couldn't figure it out as he slowly walked up the beach, gazing at the house before him. It was simple, much like the one he had lived in before disappearing from Destiny Island.  
  
"I don't care." Taigan's voice rang out. Sora paused for a moment before hurrying his steps to the house. Taigan's voice came again, this time full of anger. "Get out of here. I told all of you that I didn't need your help. I can handle this myself."  
  
Sora pushed the door open with his back and stumble into the front room. Silence settled over him as he steadied himself and stood. Sora froze for a moment, looking at Taigan and then the stranger. It was a woman, actually, standing a little more than a head shorter than Taigan. Her hair was about as long as Taigan's, pulled back into three tight braids and her eyes were an ominous violet. The woman wore something that reminded Sora of a ritual robe; white and embroidered with gold lettering.  
  
"Eh." the woman said, raising a gloved hand to her mouth. Her violet eyes darted from Taigan to Sora. "Is this. . . ."  
  
Taigan glared at the woman angrily and slowly moved over to Sora. "This is Sora. I helped him earlier today; he passed out on the beach from a wound on his leg." He looked at Sora. "Is it alright?" Sora nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving the violet eyed woman. Taigan glared once more at the guest. "Sora, this is Betsuri, an old friend of mine."  
  
"Hello." Sora said, waving a pair of free fingers for a moment.  
  
A strange smile suddenly crossed Betsuri's face. She took a step forward and knelt before Sora. She looked up into his eyes and the smile slowly turned into a sneer. "Some things never seem to change." She stood with a sigh and looked at Taigan. "Always picking the pretty ones for yourself and none for me."  
  
Taigan lurched forwards with a growl and Betsuri sprung away with a cry of terror. Her violet eyes were wide with fear for a moment. Sora stood silent for a moment, still quite confused on what was happening. What ever it was, he knew that the two of them were very interested in him.  
  
"Get out of here." Taigan growled. He glared at Betsuri while she regained her composure and slowly began to walk towards the door. "It would be nice if you let me know when you decided to pay me a visit."  
  
Betsuri raised her chin up in slight pride. "That would ruin the surprise of my visits, Taigan." She waved her fingers with a grin and brushed past Sora, never looking at him. In silence she disappeared, leaving Sora dumbfounded of the whole confrontation and Taigan, more or less, seething with anger.  
  
Taigan looked at Sora. "If you see her again, it would be best not to listen to what she says. Betsuri has a tendency to lie about everything." He slowly smiled, the tension leaving him quickly as he looked down at Sora. "Come now, I think it would be good if we ate something before we got some sleep."  
  
**********  
  
Sora couldn't sleep, no matter how tired he was. He sat in the large bed, the blankets pooled around him from tossing and turning. He couldn't get Taigan and Betsuri out of his mind. Most of all, he had a hard time not thinking of Riku with Taigan around. Sora didn't really know how much he missed Riku until he met Taigan. All this time he had his mind set on Kairi and never thought twice of Riku.  
  
The ocean outside stirred restlessly and the full moon's silver light reached through the window. Sora looked into the light, watching as shadows moved across the floorboards. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He wondered how Kairi and Riku were managing. Kairi was alone, without her two friends, on the Islands and Riku was trapped in Kingdom Hearts with the Heartless.  
  
"I wonder." Sora whispered, gazing into the soft moonlight. He remembered that he was forever connected to Kairi through their hearts. There were times where he could feel her strength and it would give him the will to go on. Sora wondered, though, if there was some type of bond that he held with Riku.  
  
Taking in a deep breath Sora closed his eyes. All he saw was the darkness he always did. Slowly he pushed all his thoughts away, focusing on that darkness and his breathing. For a moment he sat still with the emptiness flowing in his mind. Taking in a deep breath Sora yelled Riku's name in his mind, letting his whole body feel his internal scream. The word echoed and faded into the darkness.  
  
For a moment Sora wondered why he did such a thing. Then, though, in the darkness of his mind he saw a sparkle of light. That light flowered and images seemed to form in the light; clouds, an island, and familiar figures running down the beach. Sora felt his heart skip a beat and the light faltered. The light wavered and faded slightly, the images growing fuzzy.  
  
'Sora?' a voice whispered.  
  
With a gasp Sora's eyes flew open. His name echoed in his mind for a moment and slowly his eyes came to focus on the moonlight. In the midst of the light stood a hazy shadow, slowly solidifying and morphing into the form of a human. Sora watched in a mixture of amazement and horror as the shadow turned into the hazy form of Riku, standing with his back to him. His hair was longer and he was taller than Sora last remembered, but he reminded himself of how many years had passed.  
  
Sora scrambled off the bed. "Riku? Riku!" he said, his voice soft in the midst of the night. Riku's shadow turned to face the sound and Sora froze. His eyes widened as he noticed the blindfold over his friend's eyes. Sora stood before Riku and stared at him in wonder. He wondered if he could reach out and touch him, to see if he was really there but as the moonlight shifted, so did Riku's form.  
  
"Riku?" Sora muttered. He took a step forward but paused. "Can you hear me?"  
  
"Who's there?" Riku asked, turning his face towards Sora.  
  
Letting out a sigh of relief Sora smiled, happy to know Riku could hear him. "Riku, it's me. . . ."  
  
Riku tilted his head to one side. "Sora?"  
  
"Yes!" Sora replied with a wide smile. He reached out and felt his hand slip through a thick mist as his fingers inched closer to Riku. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm home." Riku replied. His voice shook when he spoke. "Where are you? What happened?"  
  
Sora pulled his hand away. "I don't know where I am. I lost Donald and Goofy in a battle a few days ago. The creatures we fought cast a spell on us and we were separated. I. . . . I'm on a beach somewhere." Slowly Sora took a step forward, feeling the moonlight around him. He stared at Riku's face, focusing on the blindfold. "What happened to you?"  
  
Riku turned his head so he faced Sora once more. "I lived in Kingdom Hearts for so long my eyes are sensitive to the light. I can only see when it's dark and it's still too light at times."  
  
"It's my fault." Sora whispered.  
  
"No," Riku replied, shaking his head. "It's my fault for turning to the darkness in the first place."  
  
Sora smiled slightly. "Do you think you could take the blindfold off?"  
  
Riku didn't reply. He bowed his head and lifted his hands. His fingers disappeared into his hair and slowly began to untie the lose knot. Sora watched in silence, his mind full of wonder. He couldn't believe this was happening; he couldn't believe they held a bond that could bring them together, even worlds away.  
  
The blindfold fell from Riku's face and he held it in his hands. Slowly he stood straight, lifting his face. Sora's eyes widened in horror. In the light of the moon Riku's eyes were dulled, tinted gray from the glow of the moon. With the image of Riku in his mind Sora grew scared; Riku and Taigan looked like they could be twins.  
  
"What?" Riku asked, staring at Sora.  
  
Sora raised his hands, wishing he could touch Riku. "This can't be happening." he whispered, his eyes filling with tears. "I must be dreaming. You. . . . He doesn't look like you." he said, wishing it was true.  
  
"What are talking about?" Riku asked. His haunting eyes stared hard into Sora's. "Who are you talking about? Who doesn't look like me?"  
  
"Sora, are you okay?"  
  
With a cry Sora spun around and saw Taigan standing in the open door. The silver-haired man looked at him and than raised his eyes. Those dull blue- gray eyes widened with horror and his mouth opened slightly but nothing was said. Sora turned and looked at Riku. His face held a frightened expression which soon turned to horror.  
  
Riku's eyes turned quickly to Sora. "Sora, r-. . . ."  
  
"Be gone." Taigan yelled, cutting Riku off. Riku's image suddenly disappeared into the light. Sora spun around to face Taigan and froze. Taigan pointed his hand at Sora. "Sleep."  
  
Before Sora could react he fell to the ground, his mind quickly forgetting what had just happened. 


	4. A Promise on the Setting Sun

Riku let out a scream and sat up. His eyes flew open and were greeted by the darkness behind his blindfold. The image of Sora slowly faded from his memory, but he struggled hard to keep it. Sweat trickled down the sides of his face as he sat in the island's hidden sanctuary. A chill ran down his spine as he tried to remember what had happened in the dream. All that came to mind was Sora and the smile on his face, but then it all disappeared.  
  
With a sigh Riku tore the blindfold from his face and forced his eyes open. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he stared angrily at the ground. There was no light to harm him but something was causing him grief. What ever it was he couldn't figure it out. The answer was in his dream, somewhere.  
  
**********  
  
Hours had passed and Riku drifted in and out of sleep; seeing nothing. Kairi came to him when she arrived, bringing some food from her house. She explained to him that his parents never returned after the islands came back. They seemed to disappear; whether it was from the Heartless or the shock of Riku being gone, no one knew. Riku didn't mind, he was used to being on his own.  
  
Riku ate in silence and listened to Kairi as she sat in silence. A few times she had the urge to speak, Riku hearing her breath in but nothing came out. He continued to eat, slowly devouring the fruit and bread that Kairi's mother had baked. It was the first meal the Riku truly enjoyed. He thanked her but said nothing else.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kairi asked, staring at Riku. She tilted her head to one side. "You haven't said a word since you finished your breakfast."  
  
"That's because there isn't a thing to talk about." Riku replied coldly.  
  
Without another word Riku stood and walked away. He let one hand graze across the slippery stone walls, his fingers touching the roots and leaves of the flourishing tree above him. He could hear Kairi walking after him but Riku didn't stop to wait. He continued to walk until he felt the sunlight wash over his hands and soon caress his face.  
  
Riku continued to wander farther away from his temporary home, using his memory as a map. He listened to the world around him, avoiding things that had never changed and hitting things that weren't there before. Kairi seemed to disappear, though, but all Riku wanted was to be left alone. He had to think.  
  
A soft wind rustled by Riku as he slowly walked down the edge of the water. He could hear whispers on the wind; faint whispers of long ago. He could hear Sora's voice calling to him and the sound of laughter and the clashing of wooden swords. The memories of his childhood gave little comfort as thoughts of his strange dream returned.  
  
Sora's voice echoed in Riku's mind and he paused. He was calling for him; something was wrong. Riku turned every which way, looking in the darkness he saw for his friend's form. There was nothing; only whispers and the sound of the ocean. Sora's voice grew louder for a moment and then trailed away into the slow splashing of the sea's constant waves.  
  
'What's happening to me?' Riku thought. Slowly he sat; feeling the water of the sea hit his boots. He ran a hand through his hair and heaved a heavy sigh. 'Am I going insane? God.'  
  
With a cry of anger Riku ripped the blindfold from his eyes, keeping them shut tightly. A wave of pain washed over him, his head pounding with every breath and movement. Forcing his hands to raise Riku placed the heel of his hands to his closed eyes. Gritting his teeth Riku felt a familiar warmth rising from his palms.  
  
"Curaga." Riku yelled. The warmth from his hand suddenly shot through his eyes and filled his head. He winced in pain and felt his eyes begin to hurt. Riku yelled the word once more and the pain continued. With tears streaming down his face Riku began to yell the spell over and over, feeling his body scream with pain with every spell cast.  
  
Suddenly Riku collapsed. He withered in pain, screaming and pools of tears and blood formed in his hands. His body shook and Riku shuddered. Through clenched teeth Riku continued to cast the spell. He wanted to see, to see everything he had nearly lost. He didn't want to be different from his friends. Riku wanted them to look at him as they did before, but that wasn't possible.  
  
"Riku!"  
  
"Stop it! You're gonna kill yourself."  
  
An array of hands suddenly grabbed hold of Riku, pulling his hands away from his eyes. Riku screamed viciously, pulling away from the unknown hands. He kept his eyes closed, feeling the tears and possible blood trickle down his face. He listened to them all, speaking to him at once and trying to take hold of him. Riku dodged their grasps angrily and slapped them away, trying to fend them off.  
  
"Leave me alone." Riku growled.  
  
"You need our help." Kairi's voice said.  
  
"You're bleeding." Selphie's voice rang free.  
  
"Hold still." Tidus cried as he lunged for Riku.  
  
Riku cried out in anger and threw out his hand. He felt the Keyblade form in his grasp and took hold of it. Riku lashed out with a cry of anger, feeling the blade strike something. He continued to fight against whom ever stood before him, growling like an animal with every slash.  
  
"I don't need your help." Riku yelled. He suddenly felt the blade of a sword cut through the side of his shoulder. "Bastard." Riku let out a scream quickly lashed out, feeling his weapon cut through something.  
  
A rope suddenly came around Riku's neck and tightened. Riku let out a chocked scream and was suddenly pulled backwards. He fell with a cry of anger and silenced himself as he felt the tip of a sword against his throat. Riku breathed heavily, seething with the built up anger.  
  
"Let me go." Riku snarled. "Let me go and I'll leave the island and leave you all alone. I don't need any of you; I'll find him myself."  
  
"If you don't hold still you're going to kill yourself." Selphie's voice whispered in Riku's ear. She laughed softly. "We don't want that to happen, now do we?"  
  
Riku let out a cry of anger and felt a heat rise within him. A sudden burst of light appeared from behind his eyes and pain surged through his body. He heard the others let out a cry and both the blade and rope disappeared from around his neck. Riku climbed to his feet and quickly bent himself into a fighting stance, waiting for an attack but there was nothing.  
  
"Kairi?" Riku said, his voice shaking slightly. "Selphie? Tidus?" There was nothing but silence. He felt something suddenly tug at his eyes. Riku's eyes quickly flew open and for the first time in years he cried; not from pain or sorrow but from pure joy. His eyes stared past the bodies of his wounded friends and into the distance; he saw the sun in its glory and it didn't cause him pain.  
  
**********  
  
"They're all afraid of you." Kairi whispered as she slowly worked on Riku's wounds. She looked into his eyes and smiled softly. The spell Riku had cast upon himself had dulled the color of his eyes. "They're afraid of the powers you have and the Keyblade. I never told them what happened."  
  
Riku stared past Kairi and into the ocean, watching as the sun disappeared into the water. The light still hurt him but not as much as it did before. He closed in his eyes and took in a slow, deep breath. The sea's breath carried on the soft breeze. "It doesn't matter." Riku replied softly. He opened his eyes and continued to watch the sunset. "They shouldn't have to face it."  
  
Kairi shook her head and sighed. Her fingers tied the lose ends of the bandage into a knot. "They haven't seen anything like the Keyblade before and never even thought of the existence of magic. They don't know what to think." Kairi paused and stared at Riku for a moment, wishing he would look at her when they spoke. She frowned when he didn't turn to face her. "How did you learn magic anyway?"  
  
"Ansem gave me the knowledge." Riku replied, lowering his eyes. He stared at his hands for a moment, closing them into a fist with anger. He hated the memories of Ansem but they never seemed to leave him. "When we became one our memories and thoughts were the same. I knew what he knew and he knew what I knew. I learned to become a better fighter and began to use magic. The magic that I had used was nothing more than a simple healing spell."  
  
"Than how did it help your eyes?" Kairi ask, letting her hands fall into her lap.  
  
Riku shrugged and turned his eyes to the ocean. "I don't know. Maybe it was my hope, my wish, the spell, the urge to go on, the rush and fear of the fight between us all, or even the thought of never seeing anyone again." He blinked and began to wonder himself. It didn't seem right but Riku didn't want to question the strange blessing. "What ever happened, I'm not going to question it. I'm happy I can see and now I am able to go on."  
  
"You have strange powers, Riku." Kairi said. She raised her face and looked up into the colored sky. "You managed to push us away and cause us minor cuts just by a burst of energy. Its like you're not human."  
  
"No." Riku replied bitterly. He looked at Kairi, quickly catching her eye with his cold stare. "I am human. The only thing different between us is that I've been through the darkness in our hearts and lived. I know things that people shouldn't and I've seen things that will never leave my mind. What ever power Ansem held, I now have. I'm only twenty-two and I've seen things that shouldn't be seen in one life time."  
  
Kairi lowered her head. "I'm sorry. I. . . . I didn't know."  
  
Riku frowned and continued his cold stare at Kairi. "I don't need your apologizes or for you to try and sympathize, Kairi." He stood abruptly, his eyes never leaving her. Riku turned sharply with a sigh. "I would've never come back if I knew I would cause so much pain and such a problem. You can tell the others I'm leaving within the week. I need to find Sora."  
  
"What?" Kairi cried. She scrambled to her feet but Riku was walking away, his head bent in a sense of anger and sorrow. Kairi watched him in silence and felt a shudder run through her body. 'Sora. . . . I must help Riku. This time. . . .' Kairi thought turning to look at the blackening sky. 'This time, I'll fight.' 


	5. My Deepest Dream, My Deepest Desire

'What happened?'  
  
'You were having a bad dream. . . . I woke you.'  
  
'My head. . . . .'  
  
'You fell, Sora. I guess I scared you. . . . What happened in your dream?'  
  
'I don't know. . . .'  
  
'You should get some rest.'  
  
Sora opened his eyes, feeling his head throb with pain. He slowly sat up and let out a groan. He placed a hand to his head surprised to find a bandage wrapped placed there. Sora let his hands drop to his lap and sat in silence, wincing in pain and shuddering. He couldn't remember how he hurt his head or anything before he had slept.  
  
Taigan had left to talk with Betsuri. He told Sora she probably had something to with everything. Sora couldn't figure out how, though. She did nothing to him, except look at him. He stared blankly at the wall before him and tried to force himself to remember his dream. Nothing came to mind, though.  
  
Hours passed and Sora never left the bed. He slipped in and out of sleep, his dreams only a hazy memory when he woke. In the back of his mind he could hear Riku's voice, though; he was trying to tell him something but his voice would disappear all too easily. Sora wondered what was happening to him. He felt like he was losing his memory some how.  
  
The door slowly opened to the room, letting in a slight breeze. Sora rolled over and watched silently as Taigan entered the room. The silver haired man smiled softly and approached him with cat like grace. Sora watched, feeling something stir within himself when he watched Taigan and saw his soft smile.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Taigan whispered, kneeling beside the bed. He stared into Sora's eyes. "Are you still in pain?"  
  
"A little." Sora replied softly. He studied Taigan before turning his eyes away. "What did Betsuri say?"  
  
Taigan looked up into Sora's eyes and a soft, sweet smile passed over his face. The look in his eyes softened as he gazed at his young companion. "She had nothing to do with it. There was no spell, no curse. That girl could never lie to me so I'm sure it's the truth. You have nothing to worry about."  
  
Sora was silent for a while. He could feel Taigan's eyes watching him, studying him attentively. Sora wondered why this man was so interested in him. He had been there for three days and Taigan seemed to grow closer to Sora, never truly wanting him to leave. In a way, Sora didn't want to leave. Taigan made him feel wanted and loved, something Sora hadn't felt since he lost Kairi.  
  
"What's wrong, Sora?" Taigan asked. Slowly he crept onto the bed, sitting next to Sora and causing the auburn haired boy to sit up. They looked at each other for a moment, Taigan smiling gently. "You can tell me anything." he whispered, pushing a lock of auburn hair out of Sora's face.  
  
"I miss my friends." Sora whispered. He lowered his eyes, staring at his hands. "I don't know where they are or what's happening to them. There are times when I hear Riku's voice calling for me, but I can never hear what he's saying. I wish there was some way I could get to them."  
  
Taigan lowered his own eyes and looked away. Sora looked at the silver haired man and watched as those dull eyes began to grow teary. With a sigh Sora rested his head against Taigan's shoulder, feeling his own tears beginning to form. He wondered why his knew friend was brought to tears, but that was pushed away when he felt Taigan's arms wrap around him.  
  
"I'm sorry I made you cry." Sora whispered, letting Taigan draw him closer.  
  
"There is no need to be sorry." Taigan whispered. He heaved a heavy sigh and smiled slightly. "At one point in my life I lost my friends as well. I spent years finding them and when I met them, they had changed. One of them, though, never returned and I'm still praying that, one day, I will find him. It's strange, though; you have his eyes."  
  
Sora shuddered as Taigan's slender fingers began to run through his hair. He looked up into his face, catching a strange flash of emotion in the man's eyes. Taigan leaned his face closer, his lips touching the boy's forehead softly. Sora closed his eyes, feeling the kiss came once more and than another coming softly to his cheek.  
  
Taigan took Sora's hand and kissed it softly, his eyes never leaving his face. The silver haired man smiled to himself as he led his kiss down Sora's arm. The boy shuddered as Taigan kissed his neck, pulling his hands away but wrapping them around the man's neck, keeping him close. A smile crossed Taigan's face, never leaving as he pulled Sora closer and kissed his lips softly.  
  
Slowly Taigan pulled away, peeling Sora's hands away from his neck. Sora's eyes flew open, staring at him with mixed feelings. He was scared more than anything else. Sora had never had something like that happen to him before, but a familiar feeling welled up inside of him. It was the same sensation he felt when he woke up in Riku's lap and saw the older boy smile at him sweetly.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" Taigan whispered, staring deep into Sora's eyes. A seductive smile crossed his face when Sora couldn't answer. Taigan leaned closer, tilting his head to one side, but stopped before their lips touched. "What is it that you want, Sora? Do you want this? Do you wish for this to happen?"  
  
Sora closed his eyes tightly. "I. . . . I just want my friends. I want to see them again. I miss Kairi and Riku. There isn't a night when I don't dream about them." he whispered. Sora trembled as he felt Taigan fingers grazed against his face. Tears formed in his eyes and began to trail down his face as the kisses returned. "Please, Taigan. . . . Please stop. . . ."  
  
Taigan stopped his face beside Sora's. He smiled to himself, listening to Sora's quickened breath. "Come now, Sora." he whispered into Sora's ear. Taigan pulled away from him and looked into his face. Tears seemed to stream, none stop, from his blue eyes. "You know," Taigan said, suddenly grabbing Sora by the chin. "you're pretty when you cry."  
  
With a cry of anger Sora pulled away from Taigan, moving away from the silver haired man. He paused though, his eyes meeting those dull seeming to stare into his soul. Sora couldn't move as Taigan slowly crept closer to him, slinking like a cat ready to pounce on its prey.  
  
"Listen, Sora." Taigan whispered. He seemed to take on a softer appearance, his eyes losing the hungry look they once possessed. He sat on his knees, taking Sora's face into his hands. Taigan looked down into his eyes, watching the tears fall from those beautiful blue eyes. He wiped them away slowly with his fingers. "Listen to your body, to your heart. What is your deepest dream?"  
  
Those words echoed in Sora's mind as Taigan kissed his forehead gently, his silver hair touching his face softly. "What is your deepest desire?" Taigan whispered, wiping away another tear. He kissed Sora once more, the tip of his tongue trailing down the curve of his cheek and ending in a soft kiss beside Sora's mouth. "What is it that you truly want?"  
  
Sora closed his eyes and shuddered as Taigan kissed his neck once more. The tears never seemed to stop flowing. He searched his mind, trying to pull his thoughts away from what was happening, but he couldn't. This experience was frightening, but it was, in some way, exciting. As he looked at Taigan, Sora couldn't help but see Riku in his place and those feelings of excitement and fear only heightened.  
  
"I'll stop when ever you tell me to." Taigan whispered into Sora's ear. A smile crossed his face when he heard no response. He wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and pulled him close, kissing him full on the lips. Sora's body stiffened as the two fell to the bed, Taigan stopping himself before he landed on top of the boy. His hair cascaded around his face and he stared into Sora's eyes. "Are you scared?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
"Yes." Sora managed to say.  
  
Taigan smiled. "There is nothing to fear." he whispered, caressing Sora's face. "I can become anyone you want me to."  
  
Sora blinked and in that moment Taigan seemed to melt away, leaving Riku in his place. A gasp escaped Sora as he stared up into the eyes of his lost friend. "You. . . . You're not really Riku."  
  
"Its okay, Sora." The voice was Riku's; Sora could never forget it. "I'm here now. Everything will be okay."  
  
"This is just magic." Sora said, suddenly reaching the point where he could no longer cry.  
  
Riku shook his head and sat up, pulling on Sora's arm until he did the same. "This is nothing like magic. I'm here, with you. You can believe me or not. I'm happy that I can be with you, even it is for a short time."  
  
Sora's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"I can't be here all the time, Sora. I have to return to the island. There are things that I have to do."  
  
"Don't leave me. Riku, I'm scared. This guy, Taigan, he's. . . ."  
  
Riku placed a finger on Sora's lips, causing the younger boy to grow silent. "Don't talk about anyone else. The time we spend together is about you and me, no one else. We can do what we want."  
  
Sora stared at him in silence. "Anything?"  
  
"Yes." Riku replied with a nod. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to hold me like you did when we watched the sunset that one time." Sora replied. He twisted the sheet around his finger nervously, lowering his eyes. "Will we remember what happens tonight?"  
  
Riku shrugged. "We might, we might not. I don't know. Why?"  
  
The only thing Sora did in response was lean forward and kiss the older boy. The kiss was nervous at first but when Riku returned it, the mood changed. The two embraced, Riku holding Sora tightly and Sora nuzzling against his neck. Sora closed his eyes and kissed Riku once more. He wished the night would be endless, but knew that soon the sun would rise and Riku would disappear. The only thing either boy knew was that they had to make the most of the night and that was what they planed.  
  
**********  
  
"I did what you asked. Please, let me take the boy away from here." Taigan pleaded. Tears streamed down his face as he knelt before the shrouded figure. He bent his head, trying to hide his loss of emotions. "I don't want to hurt Sora."  
  
A soft laugh rose from the shadows, echoing in the darkness. "You've grown attached to him, haven't you Taigan?"  
  
Taigan closed his eyes tightly, forcing more tears out. "Don't even start with that. You know. . . ."  
  
"He does look much like Sukai." the shrouded figure said.  
  
"Yes, sire." Taigan whispered.  
  
The shrouded figure snickered. "I suppose that is why you have grown attached him, and chose a strange way to connect with him." The other voice laughed softly, but was quickly silenced. "You loved Sukai and since this boy, Sora, is here he has become a substitute. I promise you, Taigan, that this boy will lead us to your lost love and everything will fall into place."  
  
"I'm sorry, sire, but I cannot continue with this." Taigan said. He stood quickly, letting his black jacket sway around him like a shadow. "I will not lead you to Sukai so you can use him."  
  
"You cannot back down now." the figure spat. "We made a pact those years ago and neither of us can back down from it."  
  
"Then I will break the bond." Taigan replied angrily.  
  
"Such a thing cannot be broken without giving up your life." the other voice said, breaking its silence. "We all know that. Take the boy to another world, Taigan, for the stars have shown that the others have begun their move."  
  
Taigan stiffened. "Sora's friends. . . ."  
  
The shrouded figure nodded. "The boy, Riku, still has his powers from the sorcerer. He will be able to transport himself from his world to another. He also wields one of the three Keyblades. I have the other. Sukai, no doubt, will have the third, which is why we must find him."  
  
"But he cannot use the Keyblade's true magic without Sora." Taigan said. "Her prophecies will be nothing if the two never meet."  
  
"True." the voice whispered. "But, Sora's friends will find Sukai and he will lead them to us. The boy, Riku, will see within Sukai the truth and the girl, Kairi, will hold the key to the end."  
  
"You will continue as you were told." the shrouded figure announced. "Take Sora into the other worlds and track Sukai down. If you do not than you will pay with your life." 


	6. The Journey Begins

'I never wanted this to happen,' Riku thought as the darkness surrounded him. He closed his eyes tightly, holding Kairi close. She was frightened; she never traveled through the darkness before. It was the only way Riku knew how to travel without a ship. He had opened the door in the secret place, Kairi had been too close and then they darkness took him and took Kairi as well.  
  
'But I want to look for Sora too. I can help,'  
  
'No. You have no power or fighting skill. You wouldn't be of any help.'  
  
'Riku, please. I can learn. Look!'  
  
'They're just sparks. You're not even close to learning a thunder spell.'  
  
'I can learn!'  
  
'Kairi, no. This could be dangerous. I have no time to train you in magic and you don't know how to use a weapon, let alone own one.'  
  
'Let me go with you.'  
  
'I can't. . . .'  
  
'Riku. . . . The darkness. . . .'  
  
Kairi shuddered and hid her face against Riku. He looked down at her, wondering what she was thinking. He had never been frightened of the darkness; it always seemed to call to him. Kairi, though, had a pure heart which was something the darkness and Heartless alike loved. If it wasn't for Riku, Kairi would be gone once more and there would be no reason for him to find Sora.  
  
"I'm scared." Kairi whispered. The sound of her voice made the shadows recoil. In a way it was frightened of her. "Where are we, Riku?"  
  
Riku glanced around. He could barley make out markings upon closed doors. "A place beyond the worlds. From here, we can go anywhere we need to. All we have to do is choose a door."  
  
Kairi raised her head, slowly peering into the darkness. She saw nothing. "How can you see? Your eyes are healed; you can't see in this darkness."  
  
"Some things never seem to leave you." Riku whispered. None of his senses seemed to change. He heard and sensed everything. Even in the darkness he could hear the Heartless in the distance; they sensed Kairi and they were coming. "Sometimes it's a good thing."  
  
Riku held out his hand, letting the Keyblade appear. He felt Kairi stiffen and cling to him in fear. She knew something was going to happen. There was a strange chill in the air and the hair on the back of Kairi's neck stood on end. Her fingers dug into Riku's shirt as she buried her face into his shoulder.  
  
The sounds of the Heartless grew louder; their clicking and strange way of talking to each other. Riku understood that nonsense, hearing what they wanted. They wanted Kairi, the one that got away. In a way, they wanted Riku as well; he was their leader, their guide to the other worlds. He had the power to take them any where and if he wished, he could.  
  
"Don't let them get me." Kairi whispered, seeming to understand the Heartless.  
  
"They won't get to you. Not with me around. We need to choose a door, Kairi." Riku said; panic was slowly inching its way into his voice. He forced them both to turn in the darkness, gazing intently at each door. There was nothing. He couldn't read anything from the doors. Riku had a feeling that if he opened the wrong door something would happen.  
  
Kairi lifted her head for a moment and looked through the darkness. Something caught her, a small glow emanating from one of the unseen doors. She cocked her head to one side, squinting. The light slowly turned into distinct shapes; a pink moon, star, and sun. It seemed inviting and seemed to call to her for a moment. Something beyond that door was comforting but it needed aid.  
  
"There." Kairi said, pointing towards the door.  
  
Riku turned quickly and looked at the light. He breathed in deeply. "I can sense the Heartless there, faintly."  
  
"There are good feelings but someone needs help." Kairi replied. She held onto Riku's arm. "It's the only place we can go."  
  
Riku didn't reply, but he knew Kairi was right. It was the only door that was giving off any type of feeling and the Heartless were drawing closer. He had to protect Kairi; it was his fault he was there.  
  
"Hold on." Riku said. He pointed the Keyblade at the door and narrowed his eyes. The light suddenly shot towards the keys, encasing it with a large blast of white light. "Let's see if this'll work." Riku said, bringing Kairi closer to him. Kairi let out a scream of surprise as the light slowly encased them both. Riku turned the Keyblade sharply and the sound of the door unlocking echoed through the darkness.  
  
Kairi's eyes widened as the door slowly opened. The light grew brighter and soon she and Riku were hiding their eyes. She felt his arms wrap around her and she wondered what was going to happen to them. Then Riku was gone and she was left floating in the mixture of dark and light. For a moment Kairi thought that she would be lost in the darkness between the worlds, but soon the light encased her and she was forced to close her eyes. All she could hear was Riku's voice calling for her and the feeling of rushing wind whip past her body.  
  
Forcing her eyes open, Kairi saw the ground above her and the sky below. She screamed, closing her eyes once more and hoping this was nothing but a dream. She heard Riku's voice yell out the words to wind spell and soon she felt her body stop. Kairi opened her eyes, only to find that she was slowly floating down to Riku's out stretched hands. She took them and clung to him with fear.  
  
"Where are we?" Kairi whispered, looking around. They were surrounded by houses and the sun shined on them happily. Kairi felt a strange peace fall over her as she studied the inviting trees and the soft sounds of birds singing. "This place is beautiful, Riku! Isn't it?"  
  
Riku nodded and looked around. He couldn't sense the Heartless anymore. He smiled to himself; they were safe for now. "I think we should look around and see who needs our help."  
  
"Okay." Kairi replied with a soft smile. She followed Riku, watching as the Keyblade disappeared. "Riku?"  
  
"Huh?" Riku replied glancing at Kairi.  
  
"Do you think we'd be able to find me some type of weapon?" Kairi asked, fidgeting her bracelet. She smiled happily, masking her nervous look. "It would be good if I had something to defend myself with."  
  
Riku shrugged. "Why not? If we have time, I can teach you some basic moves."  
  
"Sakura!" a voice suddenly called out.  
  
"Riku!" Kairi cried, but it was too late.  
  
**********  
  
Taigan woke with a start. Sweat trickled down the sides of his face, strands of his silver hair sticking to his skin. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he stared into the misty moon light. He looked beside him and his breath caught in his throat. Sora slept soundlessly, his auburn hair tangled around his face.  
  
Images flashed through Taigan's mind as he slowly slid off the bed. He saw Riku and Kairi, floating through the darkness. He had the Oblivion; the Keyblade Sukai was supposed to have. Taigan shuddered for a moment as the image of the light taking Kairi and Riku into another world. They were moving too fast; the quest wasn't supposed to start so soon.  
  
Closing his eyes Taigan threw his hand into the air and suddenly the Oathekeeper Keyblade appeared in his grasp. He turned sharply and looked at Sora; he was still sleeping. Taigan had the urge to run; to leave Sora behind and not drag him into this. He knew what Sora had been through; the pain, the loss, and so much more. He had been through the same thing.  
  
'What should I do,' Taigan thought desperately. He watched Sora sleep and smiled to himself. He saw him as an innocent; someone that could do no wrong. Taigan knew that what he had done to Sora couldn't be taken back and that he played with the boy's emotions, but there were feelings about him that Taigan had only felt towards Sukai. In a way, though, he knew that it wasn't wrong, however he couldn't begin to explain that to Sora without everything coming to an end.  
  
With a sigh Taigan placed the Keyblade on a bedside table and slowly crawled onto the bed. He sat beside Sora's sleeping form and watched him. He smiled to himself; he knew that the boy had emotions for his friend, for himself even. Only in those instances the night before was he able to confess them. Taigan knew that what ever would happen he had to protect Sora so he could see his friends, and so that he, too, can find his own.  
  
Sora stirred and rolled over, the sheets entangling themselves around him. Taigan reached out and let his fingers trail lightly over his soft face. They both missed their friends; Sora missing Riku more than Kairi and Taigan wanting only to find Sukai before anyone else did. In a way, they needed each other; they were substitutes for the actual person but Taigan saw it differently.  
  
With a sudden gasp Sora's eyes flew open. He clawed franticly at the bed and sat up, seeming to fall into Taigan's arms instinctively. His heart raced within his chest and he closed his for a moment. Taigan held Sora for a moment, his own heart racing as Sora wrapped his arms around him in return. The two held each other in silence, both wondering what the other was thinking.  
  
"Are you okay?" Taigan whispered, slowly pulling away.  
  
Sora gave a curt nod. He raised his eyes and paused as they came to Taigan's. "It was just a bad dream." His eyes began to wander once more and suddenly came across the Keyblade. Sora's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened. "Is that. . . ."  
  
"Yes." Taigan whispered. He sighed and watched as Sora crawled over his legs to get to the weapon. "I found it. I had a feeling it belonged to you."  
  
"Where was it?" Sora whispered, swinging the weapon around, slowly remembering how to use it.  
  
Taigan looked at his hands. He wanted to tell him the truth, but couldn't. "On the beach, earlier today when I was with Betsuri. We saw it tangled in a mass of seaweeds. It looks like it got here long before you did."  
  
Sora nodded and let the weapon disappear. "I lost it in a battle; I don't know how though. Than I lost myself when the. . . . When my opponents cast a spell over me and my friends. I don't know what happened to them."  
  
With a smile Taigan slid off the bed and stood in front of Sora. He placed a hand on his shoulder and stared into his eyes. "What would you say if I told you we can leave this world?"  
  
"You have to be joking?" Sora breathed, his eyes growing wider.  
  
Taigan shook his head with a smile. "Betsuri found a door in the woods; near the area we found your weapon. She read its power and could only figure out that it lead somewhere. Maybe another world."  
  
Sora's eyes sparkled with joy. "If we can get to another world we can go look for Riku and Kairi." He paused for a moment and turned his eyes away. With a new smile Sora looked back at Taigan. "We can even look for your friend. It's the least I can do since you're agreeing to help me."  
  
"Thank you." Taigan whispered. He let his hand drop from Sora's shoulder. "Well, I think we should get ready, don't you?"  
  
"No." Sora said. He suddenly grabbed Taigan and hugged him tightly. Tears were slowly forming is his eyes. "Not yet."  
  
Taigan froze as he felt Sora kiss his neck. "Wh-why not?" he asked, rather surprised at Sora's sudden burst of emotions.  
  
Sora looked up into Taigan's eyes and smiled softly. "Let's wait until morning. We need our rest."  
  
"Well," Taigan said with a nervous laugh and a smile. "for a second there I had feeling you had something else on your mind." Sora blushed and turned away quickly. Taigan snickered and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. "I never said that was a bad thing, now did I?" he asked, planting a kiss on Sora's neck.  
  
"I. . . . I, uh. . . ." Sora stammered, unable to find words.  
  
Taigan took Sora by the hand and lead him to the bed. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hold you to any thing." he whispered. The two climbed into the bed and held each other, Sora hiding his face against Taigan's neck. Soon both were asleep, Taigan's arms wrapped around Sora and the younger boy dreaming of his friend. 


	7. Premonition

"Sakura, they're coming!" the voice yelled again.  
  
Riku opened his eyes, watching as a young girl scrambled to her feet. Her short brown hair was adorned with a pair of black cat ears, her green eyes wide with fear. The girl's dress matched her ears, a black dress pleated with a white apron over her outfit. A white collar was wrapped around her neck, a silver bell jingling with every move she made. In her hand was a pink staff, the head off it looking like a strange bird.  
  
The girl's friend was close beside her, a camera in her hands. Her hair was a deep black with a soft purple glow, flowing well down her back. She seemed more interested in Kairi and Riku than what her friend was doing. A look of confusion ran through her violet eyes but, for a moment, it seemed like she understood their presence as a soft smile crossed her face. That smile, though, sent a chill down Riku's spine.  
  
Kairi suddenly let out a scream, causing Riku to jump. "Riku! It's the Heartless." she cried out. Her soft eyes were wide with fear and she slowly began to back away. Down the street a group of Heartless was running rapidly towards them, their yellow eyes flashing with hunger. Kairi couldn't move or say a word; all she could do was hope that it would end.  
  
The small girl suddenly produced a card and threw it into the air. "I call upon the powers of the Shield card. Form a shield of protection. Clow Card!" She spun her staff and slashed at the card with a cry of anger. The card suddenly burst into flash of light, causing Riku and Kairi to hide their eyes.  
  
"This isn't going to hold them, Tomoyo. I wish Kero was here." the girl said, fear in her voice. She glanced over her shoulder, watching as Riku slowly stood and as Kairi stepped behind him as if he would protect her from everything. "Oh. . . ." The girl's eyes filled with fear for a moment and then she laughed nervously. "I, I can explain."  
  
Riku smiled to himself and slowly approached the girl. "You don't have to. You should stand back." he said with side glance to the girl.  
  
"But. . . ." she muttered. The girl's friend seized her, pulling her away from Riku with a sense of urgency. Instantly the shield disappeared. Kairi stood beside the two, watching Riku silently. The black haired child raised the camera to her eye and continued to film.  
  
Throwing his hand out, the Oblivion appeared in Riku's grasp. He heard the gasp from the young girls as he swung the weapon and threw it diligently towards the mass of Heartless. The mass was suddenly cut in half and the reaming creatures never seemed to lose their speed. Riku caught the Keyblade on its return and pointed it into the air.  
  
"Graviga." Riku called out. A dark orb appeared over the charging Heartless and flattened them all. Closing his eyes Riku held the Oblivion out before him. Opening his eyes he drew the sign of omega into the air, the sign slowly forming into a solid form. The symbol suddenly burst into flames.  
  
Riku's eyes suddenly grew clouded as he stared into the burning symbol. "Back to the darkness with you. Be gone." he yelled viciously. Riku pulled the Keyblade back and suddenly stabbed through the symbol, sending it hurdling towards the Heartless. The flames encased the Heartless and they disappeared instantly, leaving nothing of themselves in return.  
  
Then there was silence. Riku stood, starring into the space where the Heartless once stood. The Oblivion disappeared from his hands, sensing no danger. For a moment he heard the laughter of a man; a menacing laugh that resonated in Riku's mind. Whispers followed and soon disappeared. Someone was talking about him and all he could gather was that they were tied to the darkness.  
  
"Wow!" a cheerful voice said, suddenly breaking through Riku's thoughts.  
  
Riku turned sharply, facing Kairi and the two young girls. He felt his face flush as the two young girls rushed over to him. The girl in the cat costume studied him, her eyes wide as a smile on her face. Her friend had finally put the camera down as was staring him, her eyes sparkling for a moment and a soft smile forming over her pale face. Kairi didn't move, but watched Riku's reaction with a slight smirk.  
  
"How did you learn to do that?" the costumed girl mused, finally looking Riku in the eye. She clutched her staff, her eyes wide as they continued to study Riku. "I always thought I was one of the only people here with special abilities. Well, Syaoran is the only other kid I know about. . . ."  
  
The girl's friend bowed suddenly and held out her hand. "Hello. My name is Daidouji Tomoyo and this is my friend Sakura."  
  
Sakura's face grew rosy and she bowed suddenly. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
Riku smiled to himself as Kairi slowly came to stand by him. He took Tomoyo's hand and shook it, bowing in return. "My name is Riku and this is Kairi." Riku replied, motioning to Kairi with a wave of his hand.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Riku and then at Kairi. For a moment no one spoke. A soft smile suddenly crossed Tomoyo's face and her eyes sparkled with glee. "You two make a very sweet couple."  
  
Kairi's eyes widened and her cheeks grew red. "Oh no! It's not like that!" she said with a nervous laugh. She looked at Riku, whose cheeks were growing rosy as well. Kairi laughed again. "We're just friends."  
  
Sakura's gaze was fixed on Riku the whole time, her eyes studying him intently. The staff in her hand suddenly disappeared and a small necklace unexpectedly appeared around her neck, bearing a trinket matching the head of the staff. She smiled nervously, but her eyes didn't show the same nervousness. Riku smiled in return, easing the small girl slightly.  
  
"Riku-san," Sakura suddenly said, breaking her nervous silent. "I was just wondering where you got that weapon?"  
  
**********  
  
'Kairi, just be careful, okay?'  
  
'She seems nice, Riku, and she's only a kid. She couldn't do a thing.'  
  
'She knows something.'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'No. . . .'  
  
'Than how do you know?'  
  
'When she smiled at me. . . . I could see something in her eyes. I don't know what it was, but she knows something.'  
  
"Are you okay, Kairi-san?"  
  
Kairi blinked and looked at the dark haired child. Those eyes sparkled with admiration as they stared up at Kairi. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at the young girl. Kairi had left with her and Riku went to spend the night at Sakura's, more than likely sleeping in her brother's room.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, Tomoyo. Just a little tired from everything. I'm sorry." Kairi whispered. She glanced out the tinted windows of limousine. She could still feel Tomoyo's eyes on her, wondering. "Tomoyo, is it all right if I ask you a question?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled and nodded softly. "Of course, Kairi-san."  
  
Kairi looked at Tomoyo from the corner of her eye. She bit her lip nervously, slowly turning to face the child. "Riku has a feeling you know something." she whispered, her eyes locking on to the girl's. Kairi heaved a sigh. "I shouldn't be talking to you about this; Riku would probably be pissed off if he knew I was. I just want to know if you know anything about what he told you. If you do it would help us, a lot."  
  
The young girl turned her gaze to the front of the car. She breathed in deep, closing her eyes and smiling slightly. Tomoyo turned her head and looked at Kairi happily. "Sometimes I have strange dreams, Kairi-san. Lately I've been having dreams about a man with silver hair who fights with a weapon that looks like a giant key." She paused, as if thinking about it all. "He is looking for someone; a friend I think. I never saw you with him in my dreams. . . . Until last night."  
  
"What?" Kairi gasped, feeling her heart begin to race.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Kairi, her face void of emotion for a moment. Those violet eyes began to shimmer and a soft smile crossed her lips. "He needs you, Kairi-san. You are Riku's last hope to continue; you are his light. Without you by his side, he will succumb to the darkness. In the end, though, you will have a choice to make that could wound his heart forever."  
  
Kairi blinked. "What?" She suddenly seized Tomoyo's hand, causing the girl to gasp. Their eyes met, Kairi's own filling with desperate tears. "Tell me what is going to happen, Tomoyo. What do I have to do?"  
  
"I can't tell you, Kairi-san." Tomoyo whispered. She blinked and lowered her eyes. "All I know is what may happen." Kairi held onto Tomoyo's hands, urging her on in silence. Tomoyo nodded. "With one choice you could lose something but in the end it will make Riku happy. If you decide to make yourself happy, Riku will lose something he cares for."  
  
"You can see the future through your dreams." Kairi said, her eyes examining the child. Slowly she let go of Tomoyo's hand and placed her own in her lap. "Can you tell me anything else?"  
  
Tomoyo gave a curt nod. "You will meet others with my ability; they'll have more power than I do. The last one you will meet is a woman by the name of Hinoto." She heaved a sigh and bit her lip. "She will be able to tell you everything, but it may be too late when you find her."  
  
Kairi closed her eyes. "Too late for what?"  
  
**********  
  
Riku stared up into the night sky, watching the stars shimmer in the cloudless night. Kairi had been taken to Tomoyo's house, Riku remaining at Sakura's home. The girl's father agreed to it without an explanation. All he did was look at Riku and smile, the same type of knowing smile that Tomoyo had given him.  
  
Riku explained everything to the two young girls, his journey and the battles he faced. The girls didn't seem to be amazed by it at all and soon Riku heard the stories of their battles against the Clow Cards. In a way they were all connected, somehow.  
  
The window suddenly burst open and Sakura poked her head out. Her wandering eyes quickly found Riku, sitting on the roof's edge. She smiled to herself, watching Riku drift through his own world. The soft wind rustled past him and Riku closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. His hair danced in the breeze, much like long grass does.  
  
"Riku-san!" Sakura said cheerfully. Her voice cutting short when she noticed the sparkling tear trickle down Riku's cheek. She forced a smile across her face. "Dinner is ready. I hope you're hungry!"  
  
"Thank you." Riku said, turning to face Sakura. He smiled softly, brushing away with the heel of his hand. Slowly he crawled towards the window, stopping when he came to Sakura. A happier smile crossed his face as he looked at the child. "Just lead the way."  
  
Riku followed Sakura in silence, his head bent slightly. The smell of the food didn't comfort him as the feeling of loneliness settled across him. He wished that Kairi was with him, just so he could feel comfortable. Without her or Sora, things felt different; he felt unsure of himself without the two near him. 'Without Kairi around,' Riku thought with a heavy sigh, 'I can figure out some type of plan.' He thought about that for comfort above anything else.  
  
"You didn't tell me we were having company, monster."  
  
Sakura frowned and glared at the source of the comment. She cleared her throat. "Riku-san, this is my brother Touya and that is his friend Yukito." She looked at Riku and paused. It looked like he wasn't moving, his eyes staring intently at Yukito.  
  
"Riku-san?" Sakura whispered. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed a strange glowing mist form around his fisted hands. She let out a scream, which caught everyone's attention. Instantly her face grew red. "Sorry!" Sakura laughed nervously. She took Riku by the hand and lead him to the table. "I think we should eat now!" 


End file.
